One of the fundamentals taught to batters in learning to hit a baseball is to be patient and look for a good pitch to hit and not waste a swing on a pitch that is not in the strike zone. Accordingly, what is needed is a system for training batters to swing only at strikes.
Without being bound by theory, it is believed that the system of the disclosure can effectively be utilized to train a user to only swing at pitches that are strikes. For example, it is believed that the conscious analysis limit of the brain is exceeded by a pitched baseball exceeding about 82 mph (130 ft/sec) and a pitched softball exceeding about 63 mph (100 ft/sec). Thus, it is believed that the short loop neural pathways of the brain may be utilized to effectively train a batter to hit baseballs and softballs.
Without being bound by theory, it is believed that the structures and methodologies described herein enable the brain of a user to be trained to provide, in effect, a hitting database hard drive in their brain that is configured for rapid responses by the brain without conscious thought. It has been observed that training of a batter utilizing the structures and methodologies described herein have yielded improved batting performance.
In this regard, the structures and methodologies described herein are configured to train a user to better visually recognize pitches that are strikes and to condition the user to hit good pitches and to not swing at pitches that are not strikes. For example, the structures described herein condition the user to look for motion within defined strike zones areas of a pitched ball and to desensitize the user to the motion of balls that are not strikes and to other motions associated with a pitched ball such as the motion of the pitcher and the like which may distract the user.